


String of Fating

by Happylittleaddict, ShyChangling



Series: Loial [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Human AIs, I still don't know which of those tags fits best, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Kaikaina as a half demon born under the star of lust sees the bonds of humanity. Sees people grow close and love and the strings grow stronger.Blood Gulch has strange bonds formed. Its no wonder this battle is at a stand still.





	1. Fragile and Strong

**Author's Note:**

> AU fact that I feel needs to be stated as I'm not yet sure how to write it into the au itself.. the Sins in the Loial au are kind of like a Demon's Zodiac sign. Yes it actually can affect the magic a demon gets too.

Kaikaina sometimes saw the strings. Connecting person to person. Sometimes she sees them grow right after a bond is formed. She leans on the wall watching the hazy misty stings latch onto people. The aren't literal. They go out a few ways then fade so she can't actually follow a string from end to another. They get clearer the closer the ends came to eachother.

She keeps it mostly too herself these days. She doubts they are actually strings of fate. More bonds that have grown from one person to another. 

She can not see their colour of course. But she can assign a colour if she thought the costumer wanted some romanticism to it. Once long ago she told an elderly woman there was someone already in her life she had a "red string" to. The woman was so ecstatic she payed double what normally was payed. Kai almost felt bad for that con. But still it payed the bill, what was some 14 year old half demon to do? Let the power go out cause she felt bad for embellishing human superstition?

When she made it to Blood Gulch she was surprised to see how strongly the strings persisted in the middle of this weird war. As if each side couldn't bare to actually go through with harming the other. The strings of bond like a shield keeping eachother at bay.

She was startled even more so still to see how strong and many Church's strings were. Fragile a the tip almost like a Prince Rupert's Drop. Or how they burrowed into his skin like teeth. She would be careful of that, she isn't sure what to make sense of his strings. The different shade of greys varying and growing darker the closer he got to people. She couldn't tell what that means. 

"You close with people here?" she asks one morning as Church worked a fishtail braid. Hair over his eyes that deep green peaking through as Church lightly parts the hair to look at her a moment and then throws it to the back. "No."

Kai blinks at the bluntness. "Are you sure? Cause honestly it seems you like some of us just abit." 

"I tolerate you all." Church crosses his arms. To hold the lie up.

"Sure okay, what ever you say." She might get back into String Reading. Was that pushy? Invading of personal space? Its not like she'll tell anyone else what she finds and guesses. 

"Is there a point to your question? Is this about the Strings again?" Church raises a brow. He remembers her bringing it up before. It bothered him just slightly, he didn't like that people could see through him and know his secret heart. He tried so hard to hide it yet it peaks through at the worst of times. And worst being he can't hid it at all from the new girl. At least she seems just as in the dark of what they mean as Church himself.

"Well yeah sure, its about the Strings. Just you have weird strings," Kai sighs just a moment. "Like okay um, they seem really fragile and strong all at once."

"Excuse me?" Church says. "No look I don't care, you can take your fortune telling to Tucker or Caboose. I don't want to hear it and I have no interest in knowing what they mean."

"Oh well sure. Sorry," Kaikaina figures she crossed a boundary. But she probably should of figured that out early. She was bad at that sometimes opening her mouth and blabbing. Its why she tried not to bring up much these days. She can turn off the sight, maybe she should be kinder to Church's privacy.


	2. Lust To Lust Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaikaina seeks out Tucker, another Lust Demon. Well half a demon. Just like herself. Though she does notice somethings off even with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some brief sex talk this chapter at the end. Also I had forgotten this was a teens and up fic when I finished but I don't think its too graphic.  
> I'm gonna change the rating though cause well Kaikaina is hard to write in a pg-13 setting lmao.

"Tucker can I talk to you? Lust demon to lust demon?" Kaikaina says plopping down in a seat at the table. She leans forward with anticipation. She had spent a few days exploring base and frankly seeing as Tucker is the only other Lust demon in the entire Gulch he could possible be someone to bond with and ask.

Tucker wasn’t quite sure what was prompting that but it did catch his interest, “yeah sure that would be awesome, it has been awhile since I’ve talked to another Lust demon, or well any other Demon that wasn’t trying to kill me.” He said to her leaning back on the counter and sipping his juice interested in where this would go.

"You can see Strings of Fate too right? Or like something among that kind of thing?" She leans further up. 

“Kinda? It’s weird. Like I see them sometimes. I can sense them most of the time, but I don’t really know much about them.” Tucker said to her tilting his head a little bit, not what he expected but it would work, at least it could still be an interesting conversation. “ They connect to people though, a lot of different colors too sometimes. It’s weird.”

"Fuck. Then I guess you can't tell me much about the Prince of Frosted Hearts' Strings then I guess." Kaikaina groans and shrugs. "I've never seen Strings of Fate like that. I mean I can't see their colours anyway so maybe they are normal."

“No. They aren’t. Those ones are... complicated. Some of them feel familial... like the strings that connect siblings. You and Grif have one. Church's are a lot of different colors too. Not really sure what to make of them though.” Tucker shifted a little tail flicking lightly as he spoke righting his head again. Maybe their combined knowledge could possibly work out what they were.

"Does Church have a big family? He kind of acts like a douchy only child to me." Kai pulls her braids over her shoulders to stim with as she talks. "But then again that could be a side we haven't seen from Church yet if he's anything like Grif." She sighs out. 

Tucker shrugged a little bit “I don’t really know. He has a lot memory problems. Like the fact he doesn’t even realize he is a Loial. He thinks he’s a human and has yet to question any of his powers.” He sighed and sipped his juice, “but if what i feel from the strings is anything to go by he does indeed have family and possibly siblings. Church is really complicated... he’s not supposed to remember things, at least... according to our previous commander.” He shrugged a little bit as he spoke.

"Wait not supposed to. Um isn't the best thing for an amnesiac to remember things over time? No offense but your previous commander sounds like.. kind of dumb."

“I don’t know what he isn’t supposed to remember exactly. But it was stated it was better if he didn’t.... and uh.... looking at Church I can kinda understand why that might be.” He should not have brought this up, this was getting into kinda dangerous territory, especially if she actually thought to ask about what happened to the commander, it wasn’t a hidden fact that he died but it was purposely hidden that Tucker actually did that. He didn’t want to talk about that now either.

"Well that sucks dick. And not the good kind. Just sucks bad dick. No wonder you guys barely fight." Kaikaina crosses her arms leaning back. "This place is a fucking mess." Why the fuck put two sides to war if they're just gonna sit around and talk or procrastinate harming eachother. I mean she's not mad at it, she wanted to be near her brother and be safe. If both sides are so fucked up they can't even fight eachother technically she has it made. And a mystery to solve at that! She'd always loved a good mystery.

Tucker sipped his juice again and sighed, “yeah. I know.”

"Well, what did happen to the captain?"

Tucker tensed up for a moment before making himself relax. “He died. Took a tumble off a cliff while scouting with me and Chruch.”

"That's ... tragic." Kaikaina drops her shoulders. She found it suspicious and even more so with Tucker's reaction. But it could just of been a gruesome death.

“I guess so, yes.” He said and finished off his glass of juice hoping he didn’t give anything away. He just wanted things to just mellow out, he didn’t like the fights, he wanted to leave but that wasn’t happening. They were all stuck here, at least they didn’t fight often usually. But he had still killed someone, that was something he was pretty sure none of the others had had to do.

"God you look like you're haunted by a ghost." She laughs. "I'll shut up."

“Thanks. Anyways, those strings are weird, anything you’ve noticed about them?” Tucker asked her and shifted thankful that he could change the subject.

"Church's look like teeth are eating into him. Caboose's towards you is wrapped around his pinky, its cute. Your majority strings kind of look velvety and delicate." Kaikaina mumbles if the subject needs to change she'll let it. Besides she likes talking about Strings. People's relationships are nice and fun.

“Huh. Interesting. I don’t think i can really see my own strings. Caboose’s doesn’t surprise me though. I think most of his are kinda like that. Until Church and Flowers arrived it had just been the two of us in this base. We got pretty close. Church got here though and Caboose pretty quickly got attached to him, not really a bad thing. Being a cusp I think being around a demon constantly isn’t particularly a good thing.”

"He's still a cusp so I don't think you were that horrible an influence," Kaikaina laughs. "So that must be why Caboose's strings are so bright to you two." She can't tell if its Red persay but she'd put money on it. Maybe take it up with Grif when she sneaks over to Red base again.

Tucker chuckled a little, “he is affectionate to say the least.”

"Ah. I hope he grows affectionate to me too. He's cute."

“Yeah he might. He’s like a big puppy,” he said with a faint smile, Caboose was a good guy and cared about people a lot, even some of the people on Red team even. “You mentioned something about the strings looking like teeth. Do you know what that might mean?” He asked her, it was something he noticed too when he wasn’t tuning out the strings but it never really crossed his mind.

"No idea. Could just be how he

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add characters as I figure out who to write next. I might just do blue team and their strings of bond/fate


End file.
